Safe House
by NadiaLove17
Summary: After Vi encounters Hu in the safe house, he still pursues her further. Rated M, all characters, settings, and whatnot are property of Brent Weeks, scenerio is solely mine, enjoy!


Safe House

Viridiana Sovari dismantled the trap on the door to the safe house and carefully avoided the contact poison disguised as dust on the handle. She stalked in and closed the door quietly behind her, then immediately inspected the corners of the room for any likely threats, more out of instinct than a suspicion of a person or another trap. Of course, a wetboy never lets his (or her) guard down, ever.

At first she thought she was alone, but no, something dark flitted in the only other room to the right. She tensed and slid against the wall, using her Talent to allow the shadows to embrace her wetboy greys, letting her blend into the corner. Then, she waited. Straining her ears, she thought she heard the slightest rustle of cloth coming from the rafters. The silence that followed was deafening. Vi had no doubt that the master wetboy, Hu Gibbet, knew exactly where she was. That meant she had to move and keep moving, or suffer the consequences.

Quieting her steps, she crept along the wall to the opposite corner and climbed on top of the armchair, onto the table, and jumped up to the lowest beam of the ceiling. She swung by her fingertips and used the momentum to swing her legs up and over onto the raft in a smooth somersault. Crouching low, she saw a flicker of a shadow above the doorway to the bedroom. Then, she sprung to the next beam closest to the door but as soon as she landed, something dark roughly shoved her over the side. The falling sensation allowed her to hook her leg around the beam and hold onto it upside down. Quickly, she threw a throwing knife up into the dark ceiling but it tinged harmlessly against the roof. On its way down, a shadow flitted out and caught the knife. She swung back up and jabbed a hidden dagger in Hu's direction. This time he tackled her off the beam and she pulled herself into a tight ball and used her Talent to alleviate the impact of her back hitting the wood floor and using the momentum to roll into a fighting stance. As Hu dropped from the beam in front of her, he became fully visible as was she. Vi crouched lower in her stance but he remained upright and stepped toward her.

"You forgot something," he held out her throwing knife. She stepped forward and lunged, hands trying to claw his eyes. However, Hu grabbed her wrists and slammed her into the wall behind her, stepping on her toes so she couldn't kick him. A look of defiance flashed fiercely across her face, her chest heaving as she panted, trapped. _The bitch never did take defeat well_, he smirked. He leaned close and whispered into her ear, "You'll lose again… Viridiana." She tensed as she heard her full name, he only called her that when…

His tongue was tracing a path down her neck, leaving a wet trail to her collarbone. She struggled against his grip but his Talent held her immobilized. As he brought his head up again she snapped her head forward, aiming to slam her forehead into his nose. Instead, he leaned back until her momentum stopped and then he brought his lips fiercely upon hers, forcing his quick tongue through her full lips. At first she was surprised but immediately yielded to his skilled mouth, she could vaguely taste the tint of alcohol on his smooth tongue. For some reason he was being awfully gentle, besides his death grip on her hands against the wall and the weight of his body balanced on her toes. Vi wasn't afraid of Hu, but he usually fucked her when he was too blasted on mushrooms or so intensely drunk that he just rutted her and swiftly fell asleep. This time seemed different though.

They broke off to breathe and he left her gasping, still tasting him on her tongue. He squatted lower and kissed one of her half-exposed breasts, rubbing his scruff against her ivory skin. She pushed off the wall, trying to catch him off guard so she could free herself from his grip. Hu snarled and slammed his hips into her body, "I tried being nice Bitch, but if you wanna play dirty then I'll play _dirty_."

"Fuck you," she hissed, green eyes flashing.

"Oh I know you'd _love_ to." In a flash, he had released one of her hands but just as quickly bound both her wrists behind her back with a thin wire. Vi slumped after testing the bonds, experience taught her that if she resisted, he'd hurt her anyway so she gave in and regrettably snuffed out her pride. "Don't worry sweet one, I'm not _that _bad am I?"

"The worst," rage spilled from her gaze. Instantly, Hu dropped his pants and pushed Vi down to her knees. He forcibly shoved himself into her shamed face, and Vi had no choice but to take him in her mouth reluctantly. Before she could do anything else, he proceeded to drive his hips forward and back, his length rubbing into the back of her throat, the movements making sucking sounds.

"Don't you dare bite," he growled down at her. _Shit_. Of course he had sensed the subtle movement of her jaw that was ready to take a chunk out of his enormity. Suddenly, she had a better idea and began swirling her tongue all around his member, darting and slithering it from back to front and back again, using her whole mouth to practically swallow him. The contrast of the hard, unyielding roughness of the roof of her mouth and the soft, fleshy portion of her tongue engulfed his length in pleasure. Hu looked down into her eyes with a smirk, thinking she was consenting at last to his desires. Next however, Vi yanked her head back, spitting him out, then ducked down and sank her teeth into the meat of his inner right thigh, grinding her jaw as hard as she could. Shrieking, Hu grabbed Vi's red ponytail and yanked her head back, his thigh throbbing in pain.

"You cruel, cruel bitch," he said with a dangerously low voice, Vi would rather have him scream at her than do what he did next. "Fine, we can get right to the fun stuff since you're so eager _Viridiana_." He snapped her hair band off and ran his hand through her soft hair as it cascaded down to her shoulders flowing like liquid silk. She couldn't keep her tears at bay and they leaked through the corners of her eyes, trailing down her cheeks. Feeling fully vulnerable now, she collapsed to the floor as he released her hair, her hands still bound behind her back, the wire had cut small divots into the sides of her wrists. Her body quaked with silent sobs, she hated how easily Hu intimidated her. He _never_ praised her wetgirl skills, and he was never considered her friend, but he was the closest thing to her since he had taken her in as his apprentice.

She hadn't realized he had lowered his head near her's until he spoke softly, "Come on dearie… cheer up, you might even enjoy this if you would just let your body do the work instead of fighting." It wasn't exactly nice but Vi was shocked, in fact she thought he was lying, trying to cajole her yet this time there was also no alcohol or drugs to inflame his aggressiveness. As he looked into her eyes, he saw the same pain and suffering that he usually saw as he took her on those hazy nights, but this time she really had given up. There was no fire in her eyes, no defiant rebelliousness kindling from deep inside that clever mind. Gently, he picked her up as if she were a sack of grain and sat with her on the small bed, leaning his back against the gray wall. Her body fit easily against his chest and as he held onto one side of her hips, he used his other hand to lightly prober her lower abdomen.

Putting his chin over her shoulder, he whispered into her ear, "Out of all the others, you're still my favorite: solid in all the right places and soft in all the others." He massaged his hand down and up her thigh over her wetboy greys. She choked, unable to form a thank you, although it wasn't the sort of compliment she'd have wanted. "Shhh, relax. Let's see if I can loosen you up." Hu rubbed his thumb across her crotch, burrowing his nose into her hair and deeply inhaling the scent of her. Gradually, her breathing slowed to match the rise and fall of his chest and her tense muscles loosed as much as she dared them to. Soon, she realized that her greys must be soaked through, for the ebbing away of her grief led way to the waves of lust that increasingly flowed through her groin. In one swift movement, he jammed his thumb into the waistband of her wetboy greys and slid them completely off while she was still lying on top of him. Then, he roughly jerked his middle and ring fingers into her slick entrance and she gasped.

"You like that don't you hun?" he smirked and pushed his hand up further and she caught her breath. Vi's had men probe her, but Hu felt so… pleasant, gentle almost. His fingertips tickled her abdominal walls, his knuckles a satisfying pressure inside of her. Meanwhile, he traced his thumb around her clit, spreading her wetness around. As her eyes began to close, he nibbled at her neck, his breath hot down her chest. In just a few moments though, he turned vile, clawing his fingers inside her. With his other hand, he grabbed a handful of her glorious tit and pinched her pink nipple hard between his thumb and forefinger. Biting her lip, Vi stifled her shock, she knew he was baiting her but her pride wouldn't let her beg him to stop. As he sank his fingers repeatedly in her, the orgasm came and left prematurely, the spasms ignored by Hu's incessant handiwork. She uncontrollably bucked her hips away from his harsh touch and at last he ceased, panting with her from the effort.

Easily, he shed the rest of his clothing and shoved Vi face first into the straw mattress with her hands still bound behind her back. He pulled her shapely hips up and rammed his awaiting cock into her warm body. He could just barely register her sniffles as his hips thumped against her butt and that submissiveness sickly made him hotter for her. Her slick canal welcomed his immense breadth and length as he grunted with each thrust. Despite Vi's broken pride, she intimately reveled in being dominated by Hu, even as he dug his fingers into the sides of her meaty ass for grip.

There was just something about the way he enjoyed her that she found seductive, so she held onto that notion so she wouldn't have to think about all of her mother's old pimps. Her cheek pressed into his mattress and she inhaled his smell that still lingered on the crisp sheets. He had gained speed, fully pounding into her, groaning at the hot, swelling walls constricting around him. The pain was lovely to Vi, to her it hurt so good, not shooting pain or tearing, but the pressure of being so full of him. Eventually his propulsions did the job and he hastily pulled out, roughly rolled her over, and emptied his load onto her face. Then he cut the wire around her wrists, freeing her at last, then gathered his clothes and called over his shoulder, "I've gotta job Sugar, wait for me later."

Later that night, Vi heard the locks tick and she knew Hu returned by the way he walked into the room. She feigned sleep by deepening her breathing technique and making her chest rise and fall more noticeably. He went to take a shower and when he came out, she couldn't help cracking her eye open so she could glance at his chiseled body. When he came into bed next to her, instead of facing the wall like usual, he slid his hand down her side and started kissing her neck again…

4


End file.
